


Beach Volleyball

by water_bby



Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Drabble, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: Iruka loves this game.A drabble for the prompt: summer sports.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823578
Kudos: 30
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Beach Volleyball

Iruka grinned at Kakashi as he ground his feet further into the warm sand of the beach. His partner nodded back before turning once more to the net. On the other side, Naruto and Sasuke took their own positions, and Sakura sat down to referee. Iruka lifted his hand, tossed the ball gently in the air, and then hit it as hard as he could toward the space Naruto and Sasuke had left uncovered. Even if one of the younger men managed to reach the ball, they would put it right where Kakashi could hit it. Iruka loved this game.


End file.
